


Exchange Love

by amariliza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Café, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, awkward!Dan, but you know what i mean, exchange, not so enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amariliza/pseuds/amariliza
Summary: Au where Dan is an exchange student from England who comes to live with Phil in America for a year.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> although slightly different, the story is originally on tumblr @kakkuakakulla.

Tapping his legs nervously, Dan was sitting on a plane seat going to America. His family had made him be a part of an exchange, probably because they wanted some alone time, atleast Dan thought so.  
"Dan, have you heard from your guy?" asked Chris, who was sat next to him. Chris was Dan's best friend in school, they told eachother everything from what they ate last night to relationships. Not like that kind of stuff was happening a lot.  
"Yeah, but he just asked if I had any allergies", Dan said huffing. He didn't even know what the person looked like.  
"My guy texted me last night! He asked for a picture, if you know what I mean", PJ said winking from the seat next to Chris.  
"Dude! I know you go fast with your relationships, but isn't that a bit too much? We got their numbers like a week ago", Chris said in an exaggerated shock. Dan rolled his eyes and looked out the window. 

"Okay class, we're in New York now!" their teacher said cheerily from some corner of the plane. "Stay in your seats until the other people have left. Please don't rush, it'll take longer".  
And so everyone got up, hurried to take their bags from the overhead-compartment and dashed outside.  
"Everyone come here! The families will be waiting for us outside in ten minutes. We've asked them to have a sign with your name on it, so you can go straight to them, understood?" the teacher chirped. The students groaned, and looked around, in hopes of getting to leave.  
"We'll go outside, but no one is allowed to leave anywhere!" the teacher said, and everyone either bolted to the doors or walked as slowly as possible, Dan was one of them.  
Dan hadn't wanted to come to New York in the first place, and now he has to live with some random guy for six months. With his luck the parents will probably be awful and the kid won't talk to him. Dan had already accepted his fate, and had started to think about all the solutions he could use to get back home. Faking pregnancy was one of his best ones.

Dan stood next to his teacher, watching his classmates disappear into the cars, one by one. He had checked his phone about twenty times, when suddenly, an old blue car stops in front of him. A man and a woman get out of the car and look around. The woman holds up a sign that reads "DAN" in big, bold letters. Dan rolls his eyes for probably the hundredth time, and walks up to the couple.  
"Hi, you must be Dan!" the woman says and hugs him. He nods and hugs back, trying not to be too awkward.  
"Hello Dan. Sorry we're so late. Philip is waiting in the car, so um, let's go?" the dad said and Dan had to use every nerve of his body not to laugh. Atleast he wasn't the only awkward one. "Sure."  
Dan was guided to sit in the back, next to Philip. He could admit, the boy was hot. He was really hot. More of a reason for the trip to suck. If Philip hates him, Dan will have to deal with a hot guy in the same house for half a year.  
The parents were talking quite loudly, so Dan thought he could try talking to the boy.  
"Hi, Philip-" Dan said, but had to stop, because the boy interrupted him, "Call me Phil. "  
Dan stared at Phil for awhile. "Um, hi Phil", he said, putting his hand out for Phil to shake.  
Dan could swear he saw Phil roll his eyes, but he shook his hand regardless. They were quiet for the whole trip after that.

"Philip dear, could you please show Dan his room?" Phil's mum called from the living room. Dan was standing in the doorway, taking his coat off. "And come back to the kitchen after that, we'll have dinner ready by then!" she continued.  
"Come on", Phil said unenthusiatically, taking Dan's suitcase with him as he walked up the stairs. "We'll have to sleep in the same room for a week, Martyn is home", Phil added. Dan let himself assume Martyn was Phil's brother.  
"You'll sleep there", Phil said as he set the suitcase on the floor next to the neatly made bed. "The bathroom's there. When do you shower?" Phil asked, looking straight at Dan. Dan knew Phil was anxious, he knew because he acted in the same way.  
"Before I go to sleep", Dan said, smiling a bit. He could be an asshole, or he could try to be friends with the boy for the time being. What if the trip wasn't going to be shit after all?  
"Good, I'll go in the morning then", Phil said. "Come down when you're ready".  
"Sure", Dan said, and so Phil left. Maybe the trip wasn't going to be shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first phanfic that i’ve published. constructive criticism is highly appreciated, but please don’t bash me. also, english isn’t my first language but i'm learning! thank you so much for reading my fic!


	2. Chapter Two

Dan woke up to the autumny sun flickering through the blinds. He groaned, and turned around, not wanting to wake up. He laid there for a while, until the urge to go to the bathroom got too much. Dan turned to sit on his bed and looked around. He could hear the parents downstairs making breakfast.   
Dan's phone buzzed, so he took it from the top of the bedside drawer. Three messages from Chris and PJ.  
"omg u guys, my frickin dude told me some1 had a <3attack in their garden like 8 or 12 years ago like dude hows dat relevant to me living here!!! but i'll add if we could like meet tmrw or sumthing", said Chris.  
"What?! :O Sure? My family mentioned a cafe that's in town, we could go there! :)" PJ replied.  
"gr8. wbu dan?" Chris added.   
Dan smiled and replied, "wtf? and sure, i'll ask my family later :)". He knew Chris was just exaggerating.  
When Dan finally got up, he stretched out his arms and shook his legs. He adjusted his boxers and took off his socks. Yawning, Dan opened the bathroom door and was greeted by Phil, who had just a towel on.  
"What the fuck?!" Dan heard, as his life flashed before his eyes. He was pushed out of the bathroom and the door was slammed shut in mere seconds. Dan watched as Phil eventually got out of the bathroom, now fully clothed and hair straightened.   
"You could've atleast knocked, you know", Phil said, while putting moth-socks on. The socks had fricking moths on them.  
"I didn't know you would be in there! I heard your parents making breakfast, so I just assumed you were downstairs too", Dan said, feeling himself blushing. "Just... I'm sorry?" he added and rushed to the bathroom.  
"Whatever."

"So Dan, how's your time been here?" Phil's mum asked happily, while topping up Dan's plate of fruit. He was also provided a bowl of cereal and orange juice.   
"It's been great. My friends have told me weird stories already", Dan answered, trying to get the mushy fruit down while talking. "They also mentioned a cafe in town where we could catch up. They offered to take us there." He continued, glancing at Phil who was on his phone. Dan could catch the Tumblr-logo on his screen, and he smirked.  
"Sure! I'll come get you two when you are ready!" the mum said and ate her own breakfast. 

"Hey Phil, about earlier...", Dan said, when he got back to their room. Phil was lying on the bed, still scrolling through Tumblr.   
"No, don't mention it. We both forget it ever happened and we don't talk about it", Phil blurted out. He turned to look Dan straight in the eyes and Dan could swear he saw a smile. Dan smiled back and did the same Phil was doing. Scroll through Tumblr.

"Goodnight Dan! We'll see you tomorrow!" Phil's parents chimed as Dan walked up the stairs. He put his hand on the door handle, but didn't pull on it. He could hear Phil talking, assumably on the phone.   
"Yeah, he's such a loser! He talks to my mum as if she's a fricking baby! He wants so much attention from everybody, I can't believe he has to stay with us for half a year!"   
Dan backed away from the door. He knew Phil atleast didn't mind him, but did he really think he was a loser?  
"I just don't know why they let him stay here." Phil continued. Dan stayed outside for a few minutes, until he was sure Phil was done. He took of his trousers and ruffled his hair. He pulled the door open, threw his trousers on the floor and went straight to his bed. He didn't say goodnight, as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for the support! i didn't think so many people would comment on my first fic! <3   
> also sorry for the kinda short chapter :/


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating the fic for such a long time! i've been busy with school and other stuff, but now that i'm on summer holiday, i can write about as much as i want!  
> also, i've started writing another fic! it's inspired by a post on tumblr, you should check it out it you'd like to! <3

"Dan, wake the fuck up!" Dan heard Phil bark as he shook the sleeping boy.   
"What? I'm up, I'm up, what's happening?" Dan yawned and sat up. After rubbing his eyes he saw Phil standing next to his bed. He was fully dressed and pointing to the door.  
"Your friends are downstairs waiting for you. The cafe, remember? Idiot...", Phil rambled. Dan could see he was annoyed or something like that.  
"Oh fuck. Yeah. Let me get dressed", Dan shook his head. He knew it wasn't exactly his problem no one woke him up. He didn't even know they were going to the cafe this early.   
Dan made his way to the bathroom with his black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white striped socks. Even though he has stayed with Phil's family for a while now, he can't help but feel uncomfortable around Phil. He does find Phil attractive and all, but he doesn't seem to mind Dan at all.   
"Come on now!" Dan heard Phil shout.   
"Sorry! I'll be there in a sec!" Dan shouted back and pulled his clothes on quickly.   
After being shouted at and pushed to the front door by Phil, Dan took a seat in the back of the car besides Chris and PJ.  
"Right on time, as usual." PJ rolled his eyes.   
"It's not my fault you decided to be up and ready so early! I was having a great-ass dream, you know!" Dan crossed his arms and playfully pushed Chris next to me.  
"Hey, PJ was the one who chose this time!" Chris pouted.  
"Okay kids, we're here!" Phil's mum cheered.   
Phil was the first one to get out of the car, and the other three followed.   
"Thanks Phil's mum!" PJ said, as he pushed the car's door closed.   
Phil darted to his own friends in the cafe. As Dan rolled his eyes, he inspected the place. The cafe had a cozy atmosphere. Warm brown wood floor and walls, ominous chatter here and there and a great fragrance of different coffee blends.   
After getting their orders, Dan, Chris and PJ all sat down.   
"Okay Dan, tell us everything", PJ said, leaning over the table to hear better. "Well, after they came to pick me up, we arrived at the house." Dan started. "He showed me our room, blah blah blah, the normal stuff. But I don't really think he likes me, you know. He's already called me an idiot. But we do have six months to become friends-"  
"Dan, did you say our room?" Chris interrupted Dan's blabbering.  
"Um yeah, Phil's brother is home so we have to sleep in the same room", Dan said confused.  
"You do know that he could probably just sleep in the same room as his brother, right?" PJ smirked. "He definitely likes you."  
"What? He literally said like five words to me last night", Dan said and scoffed. He drank the last bits of his coffee and laid back on his seat. "And I already said, he's called me an idiot", he continued. Dan wasn't going to mention the phone call that he heard Phil having last night.  
"Whatever man. You tell me that when we catch you two making out in two months time", PJ laughed and highfived Chris. Dan just rolled his eyes and took out his phone. 

"Did you two have fun?" Phil's mum asked in the car. Phil sighed and looked out the window. "Sure."  
"Yeah, it was nice seeing my friends", Dan said and smiled at the mum. She hummed and kept on driving.  
Once they were back at the house, Phil darted to their room.   
"Huh? Why'd he go so quickly?" Phil's dad asked from the dining table. He was holding a two-day-old newspaper. The settling sun was shining from the big windows behind the dad, making it hard to see the autumny garden.  
"Phil! Dinner will be ready soon!" Phil's mum yelled.   
Dan nodded to the parents, promising he will be down soon with Phil. He made his way up the stairs and to his room. He sat on his bed and checked his phone. Four messages from the group chat with PJ, Chris and Dan.  
"It's been ten minutes, you guys already fucked right?" texted PJ.   
"probably if danny doesn't answer on the twenty minute mark it's official", Chris responded.  
"It's been sixteen minutes, atleast a blowjob has happened guys!" PJ said.  
"who r u talking to?" Chris asked.  
Dan rolled his eyes. He literally just got back from the car ride.   
"you know the car ride to the cafe took like fifteen minutes? no fucking has happened." Dan sent the text to the group chat and put his phone on the bedside table.  
When Dan was going to go tell Phil to come downstairs, he heard some muffled noises. He shook it off, Phil was probably playing on his phone. He was just bad at the game he was playing. The same pattern happened for about four times and Dan stood up when the noises became louder.   
"Phil? Are you there?" Dan knocked on the door. The noise stopped for a second.   
"Yeah, go away!" Phil said with a raised voice. Dan furrowed his brows and walked back to his bed.  
When Dan could clearly hear that Phil was crying, he got up and knocked on the door again.  
"Phil! Are you alright?" Dan said, putting his ear on the door. He was shoved back when Phil opened the door.   
"I'm fucking fine!" Phil said, and fell on his bed. For a second, Dan could see Phil's red eyes.  
Dan just stood where he was shoved to. What was he supposed to do? Push Phil's hair back, kiss his forehead and tell him he was loved?  
"Um.. Are you okay?" Dan held his nose, the door had slammed right to it.  
"Yeah, I am. I'll be downstairs soon." Phil said, facing away from Dan.

After dinner, Phil was the first one to go to their room. Dan followed shortly, trying to see if Phil was going to say anything about earlier.  
"Dan", Phil started, "You heard my phone call last night, right?"  
Dan stared at Phil. As he closed the door, he nodded.   
"Yeah.. Um, what about it? I know you don't like me, it's fine." Dan ran his fingers through his hair.   
"I have something I want to tell you", Phil said, looking straight into Dan's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3  
> i'd appreciate any feedback on improving the work and any opinions on the fic!


End file.
